United Under A Yellow Flag
by Goddess of Swords
Summary: Laura leaves for a weekend, but leaves her hostile girlfriends with the order that they have to room together while she's gone. Laura/Danny, Laura/Carmilla, pre-Danny/Carmilla


So a vampire and a Huntress walk into a dorm room.

It sounded like the beginning of a truly terrible joke. Carmilla eyed the girl next to her warily, not yet having gotten over the incident with the ropes. She was completely justified in her caution, honestly. The Summer Society was a branch of the Huntresses of Artemis – everyone knew that. There were unconfirmed rumors floating around campus of werewolves, too, but Carmilla didn't have confirmation on that quite yet. The Huntresses were dangerous enough as humans, though. The average one could hold her own against a normal vampire – not Carmilla, but Carmilla was old and powerful and extremely well-controlled.

Danny might be able to hold her own against her, though. She was the rising star in the ranks, if Carmilla's information was correct (Carmilla's information was always correct. She had a _killer_ incentives program). That kind of power made Carmilla anxious, and normally she would stay as far away from the wielder of said power as possible. The whole 'mutual girlfriend' thing really made that difficult, though.

See, both of them had wooed Laura, after the fiasco with the Dean. It had almost come to blows a few times, but then Laura had put her foot down and laid out her terms – it was either both of them or neither. After some posturing and an adventure with a herd of drunken centaurs, the two had agreed, and had been forced into spending far more time together than either would really like.

Which led them here.

Laura had gone home for the weekend. Normally, Carmilla and Danny would take this opportunity to not associate with the other even a little bit, but Laura had decreed that she wanted the two of them to 'bond'. In her mind, bonding apparently consisted of rooming together. For three days. Carmilla kind of wanted to stake herself. Furthermore, Laura had cut off any ideas they may have been forming about simply lying by informing them that she would be leaving her webcam on, and she would be checking to make sure that they had complied when she returned. Neither Danny nor Carmilla was impressed.

Currently, they were standing in the middle of the room, locked in a death stare that was only intensifying. The yellow pillow was suspended between them, neither girl willing to relinquish it.

Carmilla narrowed her eyes. "It's mine, jolly ginger giant. It was on my bed."

Danny scoffed. "Because you put it there, you emo little leech."

"Ooh, nice insult, carrot queen. And yeah, I put it there, but that was two days ago, so what's your point? Laura obviously wants me to have it." Carmilla sneered at the Huntress, clutching the pillow a little tighter.

Danny frowned and tightened her own grip. "Just because she's too nice to make you stop _stealing_ all her _stuff_, it doesn't mean that she wants you to keep it!" She stepped forward slightly. "And stop pulling, you're going to rip it.

Sighing, Carmilla loosened her grip slightly. "Well then, Amazon girl, what do you suggest we do, hmm? _Share?"_ The derision in her voice was tangible, her utter disgust at the idea oozing from her voice.

Danny brightened slightly. "Yeah!" Carmilla stared at her in stunned disbelief. She deflated slightly, but persisted in the idea. "Well, it makes sense, right? We both want the pillow. We can shove the beds together and then neither of us has to give it up."

Carmilla huffed, then abruptly dropped the pillow and yanked her bed to the center of the room, forcing Danny to jump out of the way. Ignoring the redhead's questions, she stalked forward and shoved Laura's bed to meet her own, snatching the yellow pillow from Danny and tossing it in the center. "There, sunshine. Stay on your own side of the bed, mmkay? Wouldn't want me getting… ah, _hungry_ in my sleep." She flopped unceremoniously on the joined beds and raised a challenging eyebrow at Danny, still standing at the head of the beds.

Danny shook herself and switched off the lights, laying down gingerly until her head touched the pillow. Neither girl seemed to be in a particular hurry to close their eyes, though. After almost an hour of staring at each other, Danny's eyes fluttered shut and her breathing evened. Carmilla smirked and closed her own eyes, drifting off fairly evenly.

Laura flung the door open angrily. She'd so been looking forward to seeing her father, but an emergency at his job had had her on a bus home barely six hours after she arrived. She'd gotten back to Silas at six in the morning, and now all she wanted to do was sleep. She really hoped her girlfriends were still alive, as she didn't particularly have the energy to halt World War Twelve.

Crossing the threshold she stopped in her tracks. The beds were pushed together. They had not been pushed together when she left. She circled around to get a better view and had to throw both hands over her mouth to stop herself from squealing.

Carmilla and Danny had curled together into the center of the bed, with Danny on her back and Carmilla wrapped around her left side. Both of Danny's arms were around the vampire, and the shorter girl had one of her arms curled over Danny's shoulder. Their legs were tangled so thoroughly Laura had no idea whose were whose. It was the single most adorable thing Laura had ever seen. She pulled out her phone and took a surreptitious photo, knowing in her bones that if either of her girlfriends ever found out she had it there would be major consequences. Then she threw her bag into her closet, pulled her boots off, and wiggled her way into the pile.

Carmilla sleepily entwined their fingers as one of Danny's arms wrapped around her, and her last thought before she drifted off was that there was hope for the two of them yet.


End file.
